1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic reeling assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new motorized reeling assembly with automatic cut-off for requiring the manual reeling of a fish when caught.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of automatic reeling assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, automatic reeling assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art automatic reeling assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,657; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,071; U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,351; U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,277; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,672.
In these respects, the motorized reeling assembly with automatic cut-off according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of requiring the manual reeling of a fish when caught.